1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is generally related to receiving audio signals, and more particularly to a system and method for receiving analog and/or digital audio input via a single audio input connector.
2. Discussion of the Background
Currently, analog and digital inputs for various electronic components each have a separate connector or share a connector coupled to a switch that must manually be positioned to indicate whether an analog input or a digital input is present. Such a duplication of input connectors and the need for a manual selection mechanism when utilizing a single input connector increases the cost and complexity of the electronic components such as audio/video equipment, stereo equipment, home automation equipment, computer equipment, remote control equipment, and the like. However, such duplication is necessary in the prior art due to differences between analog and digital inputs. Notably, analog and digital inputs require different impedance at the input connector and operate at different frequencies.
Thus, as noted above, there currently exists deficiencies in receiving analog and/or digital audio input in the prior art.